This invention relates to a guide assembly. More particularly, but not exclusively, this invention relates to a guide assembly for a roller used to guide a conveyance within a shaft.
The shaft can be a shaft in a mine having a depth extending as far as two kilometers into the earth. The guide assembly is mounted on the conveyance which can be, for example, a cage for transporting personnel into and out of the mine and/or a skip for conveying ore and the like. Shafts can be provided with two, three or more rails for guiding the conveyance. Guide assemblies are mounted on the conveyance for guiding the conveyance along the rail while the conveyance is moved along the shaft via appropriate cables connected to the conveyance.